My seemingly normal life in a certain All-girls Academy
by S3C0NDG0D
Summary: An AU which Otonizaka academy turned into a normal functioning co-ed school. While u's deals with their relationships, a new comer steps in. Is he a major influence on their lives?
1. Chapter 1

**Yo it's me , Long time no see ? For some I guess,**  
><strong>I'm worte "The aftermath Keima only knows" Anyone remember?<strong>  
><strong>I don't know yet . So buisness first, My other fanfic will release a new chapter probably two weeks before christmas. Sorry if some of my readers waited for it I am lazy so I couldn't find motivation to write. But since I watched love live, Yeah you guys could say I was motivated.<strong>

**Let me Explain, Thi is an introduction of my OC, Name is Sakamachi Yukio For the name, Well a classmate told me. He's attitude? Somewhat serious and could be humourous sometimes. And additional info : Sakamachi Yukio's father is a producer in the states, he works at a japanese recuitment agency based there, while his mother, is the daughter of mafia boss in France. For his Grandpa was careful, and sent them to japan so his daughter's family couldn't get mixed up in his Mafia buisness. While his gandmother(mother's side) is already dead from giving birth to his mother. On the other hand, My OC's Grandparents on the father's side live in the province just near tokyo. Yukio has a brother named Akihisa, But he's gonna show up at a later time,**

**ENjoy my Fanfiction with some of my OCs, And yes, at a later time, I may add some action into this fic so I'll recommend you guys reading it :)**

_**Then I'll show you chapter 1 :)**_

* * *

><p>"What?!" a boy with jet black hair shouted, sounding quite furious.<br>"I'm sorry honey, but it's the nearest school in our area" a calm , mature sounding voice said trying to appease the boy.  
>"Y-you've got to be kidding me?! Fine! I'll go!" The boy gave in.<br>The school in question is an all-girl school, Otonokizaka Academy.

"Hmph. Of all schools out there.I wonder why i'm admitted. Last time I checked, I'm male." The boy said as he opened up his laptop and quickly typed in the school's name.  
>"Crisis huh?" The boy then closed his laptop and went to bed.<p>

Tomorrow morning , The boy set up his bike and started his journey toward his new school.  
>"I'll probably look like a huge pervert." he thought. After about 5 minutes, He arrived at his new school."It was closer than I expected." He smirked.<p>

The boy sat at a nearby bench at the entrance. Snce it was early,only a few students were coming in. though A lot of them gave him a strange boy was enjoying his peace when a beautiful blonde girl approached him. " ARe you the new student?" The girl asked. The boy already knew who he was talking to , Due to some reasearch he did the previous night, He dicovered u's and it's members. He was currently talking to Ayase Eli, The current student counsel President , and a member of the school idol group, u's

"Y-yes, A-ayase-san" The boy said as he averted his gaze from the blonde. ELi then was surprised that a lot of people know about them. Of course they were Idols, and that was the fact.  
>"sorry , maybe It was too sudden to call you that, I'm sorry" the boy bowed.<br>"N-no it's no problem, uhm..." The blonde said questioningly "Sakamachi Yukio" The said in repsonse."Ok, Sakamachi-kun" the blonde smiled "Erichi!" A seemingly high pitch voice called out. Yukio directed his attention to the caller, it was Toujou Nozomi, Of course , This guy knew.  
>When Nozomi reached the two of them, she went silent , then a grin on her face can be seen.<br>"Did Erichi get a boyfriend?" What the purple haired girl made the blonde blush.  
>"Uhm , SO it's nice to meet you Toujou-san, SAkamachi Yukio" He intorduced himself.<br>"A fan of u's? coming here ?" Nozomiwas confused. After a while, Yukio explained himself to the third year girls as he was going to be part of this school from now on.

The two understood his position and wished him luck. Of course, they were going to meet often because currently , Yukio is the only boy in the academy and u's is famous. Encounters are inevitable.

Surpisingly when the bell rang, He was classmates with Eli and Nozomi, But his attention was focused on another girl in the class, Yazawa Nico, also a member of u's. The boy did nothing to earn a glare from the little third year yet she gave it to him. He just sweatdropped to Nico. When lunchbreak came,  
>he decided to talk to Nico, but the girl wouldn't even mind knowing his name. Eli talked to Yukio apologizing for Nico's behavior towards him while Nozomi teased him on trying to make a harem of somesort.<br>Yukio asked some questions about clubs there, but none of the clubs have not yet caught his eye because all it's members are, yes, Girls. So he decided no to join any club until 2 or more boys enter the school. After school,  
>he tried to tour around the academy, after his little sight seeing, he walked to see the roof before going home.<p>

"Worst day ever? ..." H said to himself. He stared at the sky above him, it was slowly turning orange he then remembered that he was now living alone for a couple of months due to his mother's work, his father being in America and his brother is living in the province. But it didn't seem to bother him at all. For all he knows now, he was just standing on the empty roof until he heard the sounds of feet running up the stairs. Before he could approach the door,  
>it flew open, Behind the door was none other than the leader of u's, Kousaka Honoka. It took a moment for the ginger to identify who was there, she was surprised for all the carefree girl knows is that she was going to an all girl school so a question popped up in her head, 'Why is a boy here?!' Not long her companions came up and entered the roof with her.<br>Yukio could feel a diferent air around the three, but he already identified the other two with Honoka, It was the ash-gray haired girl, Minami Kotori, and by Honoka's other side, a bluehaired girl , Sonoda Umi. Umi was kind of giving him a glare but somehow it fails when the boy looks into Umi's eyes. 'I got to excuse myself before the rest of them get here.' Yukio thought as he started o move to their direction. "Wh-what are you doing?" Umi said to Yukio. "I'm leaving so Excuse me"  
>The boy said as coldly as possible. But before he can even pass the trio, what he was afriad of came, the rest of u's was now on the roof. of course, only Eli and NOzomi recognizing him , u's was surprised with the exception of Nico.<br>"So uhm, that's why he's here.." Eli explained. The other members gave a reaction excluding, Maki,Niko and of course Nozomi.

"SAkamachi-senpai..." A timid brown haried girl said, At his identification, Koizumi Hanayo, A timid and shy first year.  
>"A bot nya! sugoi!" A orange cat like girl announced, It was Hoshizora Rin, also a first year.<br>"Be good to us~" Kotori jokingly said as she smiled at him. "Y-yeah b-be good" Umi said after Kotori.  
>MAki kept on just observing Yukio with a cold look on her face. "So since he's new here, LEt's introduce ourselves!" Honoka said.<br>"No need. I already know who all of you are." HE said surprising the others that weren't aware of where their fame is.

"So instead of you inrotduicing yourself to me, I'm Introducing myself to you." Yukio smirked surprising the 2nd year trio that he was different from when he was about to leave. " Sakamachi Yukio, A pleasure to meet u's"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Review please, I know there are A LOT of grammar errors, like the last fic, I'm very sorry hehehe,<strong>  
><strong>but please enjoy my upcoming chapters, I'll make it so that one of u's won't be ending up with my OC.<strong>  
><strong>I'll make the three OCs that i'm including in the fic support u's to win love live, plus a few romanctic moments between them, but here's the pair I'll mostly be implying, UmiXKotori NozomiXEli HanayoXRin NicoXMaki or , maybe something like this as for Honoka would be alone, HonokaxMaki or KotoriXHonoka and an upcoming RinXOC that would make Rin love Hanayo more. So please REview, or Follow, Whatever you can to support :) also , Thanks for giving time to read my story, and also another apology,for those who was waiting for my last fics new chapter.<strong>  
><strong>I'll be sure to update that :) THANKS!~~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OK ok , Surprised? There are two chapters already when I released? No? Well chapter 1 was already done a week ago but I didn't have the time to publish. ok recap time**

**1. OC Protagonist SAkamachi Yukio has encountered u's!**

**Well, for now that's about it, I'll try to make my intros more creative and now I feel like I copied someone when i was doing my intro so onward with the story ! Don't forget to hit follow when like this FIC~! TEEHEE :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"My name is Sakamachi Yukio, A pleasure to meet you all." the black-haired boy smiled to the idol group. His smiling attracted some attention on maki and nico , but the two looked away as soon as they came eye to eye with the Yukio.  
>Rin and Hanayo clapped at the boy's introduction while umi kept a shy smile on her face while kotori patiently waited for Yukio to say something else, while the Ginger Honoka grinned at their new friend. 'As I really want this morning,<br>I really want to leave' Yukio thought while the girl's asked him questions "Why did you transfer here nya?" Rin got close the boy cat-style with her question. "I have no choice , Parent's decision." He answered. "Why didn't you refuse?" Maki spoke up twirling a lock of her hair. "I could but due to circumstances, I couldn't" He replied. Most of the questions they asked the new guy was mostly why was he there, none about him, none about his family. He then decided to cut short and used his brother in the province as an excuse, telling the rest of them that he has to cook. His excuse made Nico laugh at him,  
>of course , he was insulted that he was a house husband but he didn't mind it too much. After his escape he headed straight home cooked dinner , took a bath , did homework done and slept. This was the boy's regular everyday routine.<p>

The next morning, He decided to lessen contact with the girls there, but he just scratched up the idea for it would label him far worst than a pervert. At coincidence, after school he got the urge to come back to the the staircase he could here u's practicing. He decided to take a look, He opened the door slowly to make it's only opened wide enough for him to see all the members. It was surprising they gave everything into their performance, but he felt something was wrong, Being the child of a producer, maybe his judge of performance is as high as his father's? No, he just wants to help them improve, even if it means to criticize them a bit. He then entered the roof surprising the members with his sudden arrival.

"Wrong, Something is wrong with your Formation" Yukio said seriuosly. He had only observed the dance once, but he could tell what's wrong already. "Is that the final Formation ? If that's it there some angles in your performance that would hide Nico behind either Nozomi, ELi, or Hanayo." He continued speaking. "Hey! When did we get on first name terms?!" Nico shouted. "It's easier to use your first names Pipsqueak." The boy insulted his petite classmate. "Hey you two don't figth" Eli broke the two from arguement.  
>"Fine ." Yukio said. While nico said 'hmph' as response while she crossed her arms. "So like you said Yukio-kun, Our formation is wrong?"<br>Eli asked. "Yes, What's the point of performing on stage if some of the audience couldn't see the idol because she was behind another one's back?" Yukio said, Eli then studied their formation, and The boy was right, at some points, Nico would get hidden by Hanayo or Nozomi, and Honoka would sometimes hide Rin from view. "Horosho.. HOw did you know?" the blonde asked, while the boy's pride suddenly went up, "Of course, being an idol means shining on the stage. IF you can't be seen sometimes what's the point" THe blackhaired boy looked at nico while smiling, His smile made Nico blush while he felt Maki Glare at him.

"Why don't you join us nya?" RIn suggested cat-style. the orange haired girl looked like she'd be delighted to recieve help from Yukio.  
>"hmmm That maybe a good idea, Ok i'll think about it!" Yukio said while the roof's door opened , a boy with frizzy orange hair and glasses entered the roof. He took his observation queitly then spoke up with a smile "There you go again Yuki-nii" The boy said jokingly.<br>"OH! Akihisa! since when did you get here? How'd you know I was up here anyways?" all of them on the roof directed their attention on the newcomer, "Who's this?" Eli asked. "Megane" Hanayo looked at the bespectacled male. "Another transfer student nya?" Rin took a closer look at the glasses guy. "You can say that Onee-san" AKi said to Rin. "I'll introduce you, This guy is a first year, and also my brother,  
>and from what he just said to Rin, he's a new student here too." Yukio said as Maki and nico ignored them and started to Talk to each other.<p>

"oh sorry for interrupting what all of you have been doing" The glasses boy said, "Dont' worry about it" Yukio reassured his brother.  
>"OKay, SO , Yuki-nii I need tell you something important, Let's talk in private, So let's get going." Aki whispered to Yukio.<br>Yukio nodded and u's were surprised that he left only saying 'Ill explain more tomorrow' and left with Aki. While in a more private place, by private I mean Yukio's apartment, The two had a rather sinister discussion. "they're here Yuki-nii" Aki said with a gulp.  
>"You mean them? The ones we fought in France?" Yukio looked down at his feet. "They're hunting me?" Yukio asked. AKi nodded yes.<br>"What happens if they finds me?" He asked again. "They'll end unfinished buissness with you." Aki said as he drank some tea.  
>'How problematic' Yukio thought as the cold sweat on his faced dropped. He was unable to sleep that night for the thoughts of that group that was hunting down the Raven haired boy.<p>

After spending a night wthtout sleep, Yukio along with the new transfer student, Akihisa, Went to school, so far so good, no attacks no anything. Just some normal walk. But the pleasant walk didn't unease him. He then sat down in his class looking tired. ELi decided to talk to him. "Something up Yukio-kun?" the blonde asked. "Nothing it's nothing" He replied "Are you sure?" Nozomi then asked in place of eli. Seems Nico was listening on them. "It's nothing." Nozomi then placed cards in front of him and read his fortune for the day. "It seems you're going to meet someone special" Nozomi said cheerfully. "Great just great..." Yukio facedesked in his own fortune not knowing a confrontation was going on. "Where's your brother?" The voice seemed to belong to a girl. Her face hidden beneath a hood.  
>"I dunno, Gotta go !" Apparently Akihisa bumoed into Maki as he was going to the Faculty room, but now that someone was tailing him, He didn't realize that he was holding Maki's hand as they ran away with the mysterious girl behind them. "Where are we even going?"<br>Maki asked while AKi lead them to the roof.

"Got you." The girl in the said as she got her prey to run into a dead end

* * *

><p><strong>So, REview pls ? I'll do reacps every chapter from now on,<strong>  
><strong>and pls keep on supporting me , wait scratch that , this fic. I know there are a lot of mistakes but i'll try to overcome that THanks! :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo it's me...**  
><strong>And it's Quiet : Meh.**  
><strong>Kinda expected it to be cuz my story is a bit cliche.<strong>  
><strong>So to spice things up, Pairings pairings pairings.<strong>  
><strong>And to heat it up more. Pairings.<strong>

**And can some of you readers suggest me a fic that showcases Maki's Childish beliefs... If there are any...**

**Anyways yadda yadda yadda Oc warning yadda ,**

**I plan to cut short.**

**Recap :**

**1. OC Yukio is beggining to get involved more with u's **

**2. OC Yukio's brother has arrived**

** 3. AN Oc is trying to know the whereabouts of OC Yukio**

**That's it for the recap, onward!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

"Got you" The hooded girl anounced holding something that maybe a blade. AKihisa decided the he shouldn't have got Maki into this trouble for as far as he knows the girl might kill the on the spot. 'Damn it. No other choice, How could i trick her?' AKihisa thinking as much as possible for ways to escape. 'I don't need cliche luck, I need a solution, and fast' He looked around, nothing he can use was on the floor.  
>'Dad soory for this , but it's allor nothing' AKihisa pulled out a golden pocketwatch from his pocket and used it to reflect sunlight onto their attacker's eyes. Luckily, It blinded her, but only for a while, just enough time for AKihisa to quickly charge up on her to land a punch on her stomach, due to the pain, she was stunned.<p>

It happened fast, The attacker didn't see his movement, she didn't even hear a step. As she fell to the ground cringing in pain, Akihisa grabbed a dumbfounded maki's arm and ran straight down to find meet up with his brother. As they reached the front of The third year classrooms, A lot of eyes were on the two. "Sorry Nishikino-san. Are you okay?" Akihisa asked while he catched his breath. "Wh-Who was that!? I mean she's clearly really dangerous!"  
>Maki sounding all worried. "What's with all the noise?!" Nico coming out from the door yelled at them. Yukio then noticed his bother and asked him why was he huffing. "It's them. They found you , I think" Akihisa announced. "Maybe it's your special someone" Nozomi teased , not knowing the position they're in. "It's different.. Where are they?" Yukio asked, Akihisa pointed upward gesturing the roof while Yukio nodded and ran toward the roof.<br>"Wait! SAkamachi-senpai!" Akihisa grabbed onto Maki before she could give Yukio a chase. "Yuki-nii has been through a lot more training than me. He could take that girl without trouble" AKihisa said. Nozomi , ELi and Nico didn't know what they were talking about but Akihisa soon found himself going to the roof with the four u's. The door to the roof was closed, but they could hear person hitting person. It was faint.

"WOW! Good punch!" Yukio aid smiling his attacker getting frustrated for all the punches she threw, but none has affected Yukio for sometime.  
>"LEt me Hit you ! and then bring you in!" The girl's hood was removed and let her long hair flow out in the wind as she angrily punched her target. "I'll let you hit me if you tell me who's ordering you." Yukio announced all proud. "As if!" She added kicks. Maki and the third years were dumbfounded as they watch Yukio gracefully parry punches and kicks alike. It was like watching a routine. Finally the girl's punches and kick got weaker,<br>she was tired. All yukio needs to do now is- Boom. An explosion from the Home economic room sounded the school. The girl took the chance to run while his target was distracted. the third years immediately ran down to check what caused the Explosion. Yukio was well aware that his attacker was gone ad decided to follow his schoolmates down. Luckily the explosion was only caused by a clumsy student, none of the students were harmed except clumsy student.

"Yuki-nii. How could we fend them off? I mean, They're gonna target various people around us, we don't even know who they're gonna involve, left alone when they'll attack again." Akihisa started his lecturing. "Don't wory Aki, If it's the same group then it's the Crimson Elites. SAdly they are only four people in their 'Deadly' team." Yukio relaxingly said. The rest of the day went to continue without anyone noticing what the third years and Maki had witnessed from one of their male schoolmates. Again Yukio returned to the roof to investigate if she left any clue, obviously , he didn't. The floor was clean.  
>It was clearly polished sometime earlier, but none, no evidence, just the sunset, and the cool breeza and finally the sound of a door being suddenly opened by an over entheusiastic first year idol. "SAKAMACHI-SENPAI! I HEARD You PROTECTED ELI-CHAN, NICO-CHAN , NOZOMI-CHaN AND MAKI-CHAN!" she gasped as she tried to catch her breath. "All I remember is I just caught a bunch of kicks and punches from some hooded girl that never even got near the four.." Yukio tried to cover up what his buisness is with his by the arrival of the other u's members with Akihisa who gave his brother a apologetic smile.<p>

"Why are you all here? You heard what I said to Koizumi-san. That's that." Yukio looked away from the group. "Don't hide it! She's dangerous !" MAki retorted.  
>Yukio said nothing in response as he looked at the worried faces of u's. "All of you want to know?" Yukio surrendered, deciding to talk it out. "Maybe she's Yukio-kun's Violent Exgirlfriend~" Nozomi tried to change the atmoshpere, it was successful, Kinda. "She isn't. My grandfather's a Mafia boss so there's no surprise if I get attacked every once in a while" Yukio closed his eyes in the shock and some disbelief of his relative's occupation. "Th-then ou brought the attacker here?" The timid hanayo asked and it ticked off yukio. "I didn't. she followed. So I really don't want to go to this school but it's decided. I Guess I'll to quietly solve every attack." Yukio explained. "YOu mean assasinate them before they assasinate you?!" Honoka yelled. Her idea was really off making the boy sweatdrop. "SO that also explains how you were able to fend off attacks earlier like they were nothing?" Eli asked from the back. Yukio smiled and waved while walking towards the staircase. "I have enough for today. Let me rest. This could wait." He left his brother to apologize for suddenly leaving them on the roof. None of the u's still know what buisness their schoolmate has, but all they know is that it's dangerous.<p>

Meanwhile, On the roof of another school, namely UTX. A tired brunnete sighed after taking off her hot wig and holding her stomach from the stong punch she recieved. "So it was a good thing you wore that huh?" a girl with seemingly really dark violet hair asked. The brunnete now caressing through her messy short hair was surprised, not only that her real identity was hidden, her target would be more difficult to catch. "Oh , Tsubasa-chan you're back" Another girl with long auburn hair asked. "Yeah I'm back , Erena, Anju." The group so called to be from france, is actually the top school idol group in tokyo, A-rise.  
>"That Guy's tough. He didn't even feel my punches." Tsubasa sighed while Anju smiled at her. Followed by that, Erena gave tsubasa a lecture about not subduing her target fast enough. The Leader of A-rise was even more exhausted. "Ah ah.. Wait! Erena what time is it?! " She asked her friend. "It's almost 6pm why?" Erena questioned.<br>"Don't You walk out on me now Tsubasa!" Before she could finish, Tsubasa was already running down the stairs. Erena facepalmed as Anju comforted her. "Why must she e so obssesed..." Erena asked the girl with her. "Don't worry, I think she just likes Kousaka-san A whole lot." Anju said knowing that her friend is getting into Honoka too much, AS far as they know, Tsubasa started collecting posters of her crush, then it was figurines, then later it was bedsheets and a hugging pillow.  
>They didn't when this started but the two know it's when they showed Tsubasa START:Dash! With only the three performing. "Let her be. YOu gotta make it to me tonight you know" Anju flashed a seductive smile at her friend with only Erena nodding in response.<p>

"WHY! WHY CLOSE SO EARLY!" Tsubasa banged her head on a light post in an alleyway for the shop that was supposed to have some more of Honoka goods, but since she got caught up in her groupmates lecture, she was held back , She continued to bang her head in despair. "Aren't you hurting yourself?" A voice asked. It was dark and tsubasa couldn't make out the face of whom this concerned person is. The person came up closer, To tsusbasa's surprise, it was her target, SAkamachi Yukio.  
>Tsubasa knew she had to play it cool or else she's going to get caught. "Wait you're, Kira Tsubasa, Right?" He asked making the have cold sweat, but then she made had an idea, 'First i accompany him, Call in Erena and Anju to trap him, and then we get payed, I'm Brilliant!' The short haired brunnete thought as she looked toward the concerned boy. "Ah I'm fine... SAy.. CAn you accompany me a bit?" She smiled at him. 'I'm a top class school Idol, There's no way he'd turn me down'<br>"Sorry I have plans for tonight , but here, a bandage, for if your head gets a scratch? bump? anyways gotta go." Yukio left her hanging. It took a while to notice that her self-thought flawless plan was to succeed, but his target was surprisingly not the idol type. After a while she also remembered about the shop closing early before falling to her knees in despair. After sometimes she got up and sadly walked home in the dead of night.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey ! How do you like my story now? Ahahaha XD I know it's cliche.<strong>  
><strong>well, PLs review , and notice my stories REader-senpai.<strong>  
><strong>Plus about the pairings... I got some of them from various fic writers too, If I were to name some... I don't even know if I should...<strong>  
><strong>I'll get info on that, so thanks for sparing time to read this REader-senpai!<strong>  
><strong>ALSO! I'M OPEN TO MORE PAIRING SUGGESTIONS!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya! I'm back? not that it matters , So, Thanks for the follows and some reviews(?)**  
><strong>Changed the rating from K to T cuz deep kisses aren't accounted to K<strong>

**Recap : 1. u's has rising suspicion towards OC yukio **

**2. A-rise is the team hunting OC Yukio **

**3. Tsubasa has encountered OC Yukio**

**Now that's it for the recap!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"I told you Anju this won't work!" Tsubasa said as she flustered in a frilly pink dress. "It won't? He does like cute idols?" Anju questioned.  
>The last time Tsubasa encountered Yukio, She was sure that he gave her a cold shoulder. 'That guy... Wonder how we could trap him.' Tsuabasa's hard thinking showed on her face. "Thinking about trapping him isn't gonna be easy, But trapping you would definitely be a piece of cake." Erena jokingly said.<br>Much to her chagrin, Tsuaba had already stopped thinking about traps and instead had thoughts about kissing Honoka on the spot, In front of u's with a loud laugh and the drop of the words 'SHe's MINE NOW!'. The three went on and discussed things about making their target play in their hands. "Wait But does anyone of us have an idea what the old guy will even do to the boy?" tsubasa asked making the three question even more of whom their working for.

A loud thud sounded the quiet clubroom as Nico fell on Maki. "H-h-hey! G-get off me!" Maki angrily said. Nico remained quiet as she stood up staring at the red head. "Nico-chan.. Stop staring at me" Maki said as she started to play with her hair. Nico still remained silent. "Y-you know! Even if we're dating, w-we can't do those stuff here." Maki spoke again but Nico still hasn't uttered a word. "NICO-CHAN!" Maki went and shook her girlfriend out of her trance. "Sorry!"  
>With an apology, Nico followed it with a kiss. "Mou! NIco-chan!" Maki's action didn't match with her words because she went on to hug Nico. "We're here!" Honoka came bursting through the door and layed eyes on Maki who was on the other side of the room away from nico now followed by the ret of u's coming in "Oh? did we interrupt something?" Nozomi gave Nico a wide grin. Nico angrily retorted as Maki's eyes avered their gaze from the little senpai. "We probably interrupted something" Nozomi whispered to Eli who gave her a wuestioned look. "So arewe practicing ?" Kotori asked with a No being reply from Eli.<br>The meeting now was about Yukio. They wanted to know what buisness they ha along with his brother. "But isn't interferring with them dangerous I mean, Maki was caught up right?" Umi explained . "Of course. but we're not going in that deep for information. We want Yukio to open up to us." Eli said as she continued to explain how are they going to face Yukio the next time. Speak of the devil. Yukio knocked and enterd the room with his brother.

Eli and Nozomi got cold sweat as they saw a serious face on Yukio. Eli's hand begun to shake because from fear of what the boy may do to her after witnessing what his potential was. After a silence, Yukio placed two pieces of club forms on the desk. "I lost a bet so, can me and my brother join the Idol reasearch club?"  
>He asked followed by a sigh and relieved breaths from Nozomi and Eli. "Look. About yesterday. since They already know where I am, I know it's better to stand away from you guys but, Standing close is better than standing away." Yukio said leaving them questioned about what he said. "What do you mean?" Eli asked. "Yuki-nii means he's going to keep an eye on you guys. To make sure this doesn't happen again." Akihisa explained. "I hope you understand." followed with more silence that it could be deafening, Eli and the rest of u's decided that it was the best. Yukio also had promised them that he'll capture one of them as hostage so they can use the assasin to track who's hunting him down. Before the day ended, They were attacked.<p>

"Hmph. I'm surprised that you involved more in to this." the attacker said as she stared at Honoka. Confusing them to whom she's talking to. "Who're you working for? " Yukio yelled with an annoyed "Classified information." Tsubasa knew that if she gets caught there, it would be trouble not onl to Yukio but to her love as well. she was afraid of being caught so she rushed out of there dropping something in the process. The roof was silenced as she left and Yukio decided to check what she dropped. It was a piece of paper. Written on it was a list of stores in Akiba. but everything had one thing in common, They sell Honoka themed goods. Yukio knew because of the items listed there. First there was a new Honoka pin under the name of the first store, and a Honoka's maid outfit picture with her signature under the second. The second thought hit Yukio, He could catch his attacker using Honoka. He then proceeded to discuss things with them and prepared for the next attack.

Meanwhile Tsubasa traveled from one store to another disguised under a green wig,sunglasses and a surgeon mask she was attracting quite the amount of attention.  
>After her shopping spree she decided to go luck can be playful. He bumped into his target, for the second time. "Oh sorry about that Kira-san." Yukio politely helped tsubasa pick her things up under the dark. Yukio couldn' see the face of the character on the goods she bought, but he noticed that thre was a honoka pin and decided to sneak it in his pocket to ask the place where it came from all the people who bought pin like that. 'this is for safety reasons.' he thought.<br>He quickly picked things up handed it to tsubasa who thanked him for he help and left. Tsubasa turned into an airhead and didn't know what went missing form her.

Tomorrow afternoon at the end class in the middle of a practice break, Yukio brought up a question "Honoka do you know whos your biggest fan?". Eli immediately Cut in. "huh? Why ask that Yukio-kun? Are you saying you're still gonna use Honoka as bait!? I thought I told you it's dangerous." Eli did tell yukio this but since they were on heightened alert for another attack they considered, but eventually disagreed. "But you know. If it's something from Honoka, then it maybe priceless to a fan. so why don't we use one of Honoka's stuff as bait." Yukio suggestd a more agrreable way to trap their attacker. "Yukio-kun is making an excuse to see Honoka-chan's panties~" Nozomi playfully said with a questioned look from Honoka followed by her blush. "Yukio-kun! That was you plan?!" ELi flustered but Akihisa saved his brother by taking out one of Honoka's towel. "I can't believe how much you guys dance on Nozomi's hands." Yukio said as he glared at Nozomi. "So the towel? Some of them will think this is a scam." Nico said. "But if Honoka were to blog or post about this, then... you know." Everyone followed Yukio's idea and set up a post. Yukio told u's to post it on friday next week as he needs to think it through more before he would execute the plan, Then it was decided, Afterschool, the event starts while the other u's govern the post while standing by locations honoka's fans would probably check.

**"Hey! Everyone ! I'm giving you a chance to take me on a date and recieve a little gift too! That's right~ But It's gonna be hard~! So here's how you can have your date with me, Find a certain member of the Idol research club and he'll give you the flowers symboling you won! Good luck everyone** **fight-o dayo!"**

The post already picked up a dozens replies an comments. Some calling it a fraud but was quickly led to believe true because of of some help from u's. Of course Tsubasa noticed it. she decided to join. It wouldn't hurt because she can always excuse herself by wearing a disguise. she checked her phone, it as posted at friday so that means Honoka's contest started. She thought of a place where would that be. And she immediately found an answer. 'The temple!' tsubasa thoguht as she started to walk to her destination. Unknown to her , she was so blinded by her love for Honoka that she didn't notice he was playing into her target's hands.

Right there, at the foot of the stairs leading to the temple, Yukio held a bouquet of roses with a greeting card of u's on it. He thought it well, he doesn't know who his attacker is. But she can really do a number on him right because not much peole were around the shrine. Yukio remembered, since honoka was the one who posted that, she went home to hide from the contest goers while the other u's maybe getting themselves asked by her fans. Yukio was lucky he was put in a place where there are less people. But He didn't think a fan would find him fast. A girl with green hair approached him with smile. "Did I win?" The girl ask. Yukio gulped and nodded. First of all he wasn't dumb in enough to fall for her disguise. Second He's knows who's under it. "Ok , Kira Tsuabasa you won a date with Honoka."  
>Yukio gave Tsubasa the flowers much to her surprise, Yukio was going down the right road of suspicion.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yo! I finally got my UR Snowman style Kotori! Have you guys got it yet?<strong>

**Anyways review pls ! I would kinda aprreciate it even if it's criticism.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Happy new year guys! hOpe everyone got the SR Nico card at the event! well, I didn't get Umi myself but hey, At least I got a Nico.**

**Well that's it for the Holiday groove(?)**

**So , Recap! 1. OC Yukio has gotten more info on his attacker.**  
><strong>2. Oc Yukio almost used Honoka herself s bait.<strong>  
><strong>3. OC Yukio had encountered his attacker.<strong>

**Also I forgot to change rating. And pls wait for another fic that im gonna launch. A sure 10 chapter horror AU based on the movie I watched. please look forward to it at some point.**

**End so Chapter 5~!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Yukio looks down at the confused disguised Tsubasa as she frets over him seeing who she is. Far more worse is Erena and Anju decided to tail their friend knowing she would do something stupid for the sake of Honoka. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Tsubasa with her wig falling off revealing her silky short pale brown(?) hair. Yukio just frowned in response for all he knows he's getting on her nerves but to such extent he's enjoying watching the girl in front of her having trouble with how he indetified her. "Well, It's obvious you know. Anyways you won a date with Honoka. In truth I'm glad that's it you who's going with her. Cuz I don't want a random fat pervert with her." Yukio deadpanned at Tsubasa who was now talking to Anju and Erena. Yuio then noticed that Erena was glaring at him while Anju took out a mirror. In a split second Anju relfected sunlight on to Yukio's eyes blinding him for a while but he recovered quickly and parried the incoming punch from Erena. While tsubasa's punch didn't affect him, Erena's was so strong it pushed him away from his original position. With another move, he blocked Anju's swift kick. "What's speed without power!" Yukio yelled out obviously Anju's kick didn't affect him resulting to the girl to get annoyed. "If I have to show off,"  
>Yukio readied himself for a brawl, extended his left arm to the three and taunted them. Br*ce L*e style.<p>

Meanwhile, at Honoka's house, all of the u's gathered there with the addition of Arisa and Yukiho. "What do you mean he's dangerous! I think he's cool!" Honoka was Arguing with her sister who said that having a mafia friend is dangerous. "But still, shouldn't we be avoiding him?" Hanayo timidly suggested. "We can't do that,  
>he's now a club member" Eli said in defense. "Or because Ellichi likes Yukio-kun" NOzomi playfully teased the now blushing Eli. "NO! An Idol must remain single!"<br>Hanayo said while seemingly endless blood flowed from her nostrils. The girls went into panic as they saw they're friend bleedinglike crazy.

" 1 " Yukio counted moving slightly. " 2 " He shifted his attention to the ground below them. " 3 " He threw the roses he was holding at the three.  
>"I'm outta here!" Yukio ran up the stairs up the temple. A-rise quickly followed them after Anju catching the bouquet. Yukio then stood firmly in front of the temple while the three just stepped over the last case os stairs. "Oji-san's ninja technique #3! Spider net!" Akihisa who was in waiting for ambush threw a sticky net over the three members of A-rise snaring them. Yukio grinned in victory while AKihisa took out his phone to dial in the members. After a while, u's arrived in the temple.<br>Only Yukio was seen. "so where's your attacker?" Umi asked with a quite dark aura following her. There Akihisa been bugging them for a while. "What do you mean bug?"  
>Kotori asked "NYAA!" Rin caught Hanayo as she fell with a waterfall of Blood from her nose "Not Again NYA!" Rin wiped the blood from her friends nose and tried to slap her back into reality. IN the meanwhile, Yukio signalled them to follow him. At a turn they see Akihisa holding his recorder while asking a lot of Mafia related questions to A-rise. "A-RISE!?" nico yelled out with that, she recieved a glare from and quickly shut up. "Honoka why aren't you dressed?" Yukio cut in immediately. "Huh?" Honoka was confused. "You have to give our winner your promised date with them" Yukio said smiling. "Or since she won't speak up how we go instead"<br>Tsubasa fell for it and snapped. "OK! I'll talk" If Erena and Anju weren't tied up Anju wouldve facepalmed while Erena B*tchslapped their leader.

Tsubasa fell in defeat. They had already released A-rise from sheer trust u's built in them. While A-rise holding the end of their promise as well. As for Tsubasa,  
>Honoka happily told her that the date thing was a joke, and was meant to be a trap. Followed by Honoka blogging that someone already one. "Joke! Tell me this is a dream!" Tsubasa said in despair. "What's her problem?" Maki asked with a quite rude tone. "You see.." Anju told them the whole story about TSubasa's "Stalking"<br>Habits. "ANJU!" Tsubasa was crying for a while, Honoka remained there staring at nothing with blnank eyes. Everyone of them were shocked about Tsubasa.  
>"Sakamachi-senpai you're surprisingly ... calm." Hanayo asked. "Don't worry. My childhood friends helped out a lot." Nozomi then questoned what he means. "My childhood friends are both female. and they're datinso this isn't a surprise to me" Yukio ended but Akihisa had a comeback "Well didn't they got together when one of them turned you down?" Followed by Yukio Slapping his brother. "Enough with the comedy act. " Honoka said seriously catching the attention of all of them.<br>"Tsubasa-san do you love me?" Honoka asked with her eyes almost at tears. Tsubasa yelled yes. "good" Honoka walked up to Tsubasa and kissed her, not on the cheek,  
>not on the forehead, Lips meet lips. Tsubasa was surprised as she eased up and kissed her love back. Everyone went into shock, with the exception of Nozomi who was smiling gleefully while she recorded everything with her phone. "Sakamachi-senpai i thought you were used to this!" Hanayo was nosebleeding. again. "TO them dating!<br>I haven't seen them kiss yet!" Yukio covered his brother's eyes "THe hell Yuki-nii!?" Akihisa retorted. In the while, Umi's eye's were covered so she didn't know what was going on. Tsubasa and Honoka's kiss were becoming too passionate so Nozomi cut in and threw them back into reality.

"Sorry everyone hehe!" Honoka playfully said sitting next to a tamed Tsubasa. "So Honoka-chan is the top!" Kotori remarked "No im sure it's honoka's the bottom." Yukio countered Kotori with Umi only getting confused. "Back on to subject. Ahem. "Eren said. "We were ordered by a Jolly Old man with a long white beard in a red suit" Erena said with Maki reacting to it "You met Santa?!" Maki's eyes were full of curiousity. "Santa?" Erena asked. The others quickly moved about whispering to Erena about MAki's Belief in Santa Clause. "He isn't santa. He's just a mafia boss in red." Erena finished. "A boss in red." Yukio said. "Have you been to his office?  
>If you have please tell me the Logo behind his back." Yukio asked Erena.<p>

Meanwhile (again) , In a chinese restautant in Akiba, in a private dining room, There sat a old man in red, in the other seats, sat quiet men with their mad wives.  
>" YOU DIDN'T Tell me about this? You mean WE're going to marry off Honoka to a mafia member?!" HOnoka's mom was angered. "I agree with Kousaka-san." Mrs. Nishikino agreed. "Well I don't mind marrying off my daughter, she is lonely after all." Mrs Yazawa said in a calm demeanor. "Well sorry for this, me and your husbands are sorry we didn't look at the form my secretary made after all." The oldman finished. about 7 pairs of couples were there, with the other two being only single mothers.<br>"First is Koizumi-san's contract, he signed it for tuition for his daughter, next is Hoshizora-san to help his Ramen buisness, with Nishikino-san dating back when he was just a student for his own tuition as well." The jolly man read through it with serious Mafia boos aura. "Kousaka-san signed for a Sweet shop buisness, Minami-san for extra funs for her school, and Sonoda-san for their daughter's archery practice." The man stopped drank water and continued. "Tojo-san recently signed for their daighter's apartment, Ayase-san's family moving in Japan, and Lastly Yazawa-san for her family support, nothing else, for the contract..." The man stopped while he felt the sharp dark aura of most of the wives there. "We sincerely ask for your apology, but even we can't break a contract that is already in the government courthouse"  
>The man finished. "What's the meaning of this Oji-san!" Yukio came bursting through the doors of the private room, calling in the attention of all of them inside.<br>"Speak of the devil, That's the boy who will choose over your daughters" The man Jokingly said recieving glares from the not single wives. "What do you mean?" Yukio was confused. "Here take a look young master." the man's secretary handed him a document with Tojo's signature on it. He quickly read it, and then caught his attention.

To whom is signing this, who are to pay only half of the funds that they are borrowing with the exchange of marrying of they're eldest daughter to the contract owner's eldest son or grandson.

The snetence was only written in small letters that only few will notice. Yukio was dumbfounded. "Keep this a secret from u's." Yukio said as he he stared at all the people there "I'm enjoying my already ruined life. PLease keep this a secret from u's." Yukio said. They all agreed to what the boy has said, "But remember Grandson, when the time comes, you will have to choose." All of them agreed. they also agrred to get to know Yukio. Just in case they really do end up as his Father and mother in law. "just so you know. I don't like this screw up of yours oji-san. But please don't break more of my Ruined life." Yukio left

* * *

><p><strong>Whew. I finished it in an hour. So... I love this! Finally I typed without getting blocked! YES!<strong>  
><strong>WEll, add me on sIF? HEhehehehe nvm, so , I'll explain , u's parents made a deal with my oc's grandfather to fuel their dream but the deal backfired with a part of it that well as in the story, has to marry off their daughter. I know this is going to a typical harem but I'm making sure it wont!<strong>  
><strong>MOre Yuri! More Yuri!<strong>

**NOZOELI FOR LIFE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**yO~ I'm back !**

**Thanks for the review guys I apreciate it, And hope there are some still reading my fics.**

**RECAP!**  
><strong>1. OC yUkio's attackers are caught <strong>

**2. Is marriage inevitable for OC yukio?**

**Now onwards to chapter 6!**

* * *

><p>"What do you mean You're getting married off?!" Honoka was surprised the she yelled. "Shh!" ll of the muse members with an exception of maki silenced Honoka.<br>YUkio and Akihisa sat quietly on the couch as they watch muse act for they're comedy skit that Honoka said would be fun.  
>"You know? They'll get like this once they know." Akihisa said.<br>"Yeah. I think I should tell them, Thy would be angry when I tell them at a later time." Yukiho said.  
>"SO You two? What do you think about the skit I made up? " Honoka smiled. Yukio took the oppurtinity and used it to reveal his grand father's screw up.<br>"Did you think of it or your parents told ya?" Yukio ased. Honoka dind't understand what he meant, for the leader really had just thought that skit purely from her own thoughts. Nobody didn't get it truthfully. INstead, Nozomi thought that Yukio was playing along.  
>Honestly, Yukio really would like to bring it up now, but due to thembing in school and all, He couldn't bring himself to tell the stupidity made by their fathers (and mothers). As u's headed off to the roof to practice, Yukio got a call. He checked his phone, No name on the screen, just a number.<br>He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Is this Sakamachi-sama's grandson?"

"Yes, Who is this?"

"It's Maki's mom."

Yukio deadpanned at nothing, ONe conclusion in his mind. His grandfather gave away his cell number.  
>"Honestly Gramps, You're being a buttload." He thought.<p>

"Uhm yes what is it?"

"Would like to volunteer at a Medical service this sunday? We would really appreciate the help."

"Volunteer? Hmm."

"Yes Volunteer. We're just going to give some vitamins to children at a preschool. So please join us if you can"

The conversation ended thought as much as possible what's the cause of that sudden call.  
>"Maybe Maki's parents lost hope on breaking the contract? Dunno." Yukio said as he started to walk to the roof. only getting interrupted by another call.<p>

"It's gramps' secretary."

"Yukio-sama are you there?"

"Yes I am Clarissa. Surprising how gramps havn't fired you yet."

"That's because I wasn't the secretary who made that contract. About this call, You can actually break the contract if any of your Fiances' have a relationship with another person."

"Meaning? I should put myself as a third person in their relationship?"

"Something like that. The contract doesn't really take too much effort to study. By the way I didn't tell your gramps."

"Huh ? Why? "

"Because, He was ranting all about how you were getting married and stuff and got really emotional, He said that if you can't get married he'd bomb the tokyo tower."

Yukio deadpeanned. Nothing was impossible for his gramps when he gets emotional.

"He does know it's a arranged marriage right?"

"Oh another thing about that arranged marriage, There was a date on the contract, It was a date when the engagement is going to be effective. Plus there is a catch,  
>It says there that if another person sign the same contract, The person's daughter would have to be married off to. I'll explain more. If there were two people signed the contract, Their daughters would have to marry you, giving you two wives."<p>

Yukio couldn't believe what he's hearing.

"Yukio-sama, Unless you break the contract, You'llend up with 9 wives.

"What if I couldn't break it?"

"You'll have to choose one of them."

Yukio almost threw his phone away.

"You have three monthes to choose or break the contract your Idiot grandfather made."

"Calling gramps an idiot? Wouldn't that get you fired?"

"Don't worry Yukio-sama, I wish you luck."

Their Phone call ended there. Yukio was reall considering that this was really the best time to tell them about it before the weekend. SO they could talk about the matter tomorrow. But Yukio got exhausted from all the thing he heard. And went straight home.

As Yukio Got into his room, He dialed the phone number he just got earlier, He called maki's mom.

"Hello, Nishikino-san?"

"yes? Are you going to join?"

"Yes please count me in."

"Thank you, We look forward to your help. PLease meet us at out main branch hospital."

Maki's mom hung up. Yukio thought that it would be relaxing to see children. Yes, He was relaxed at any sight that's happy. Deciding to find another timing,  
>He went off with his usual routine for the night and slept.<p>

Sunday Morning, Yukio got up a little earlier than usual, And decided to head off early. He walked towards the meeting point, At his surprise, two girls were arguing there. Nico and Maki was fighting in front of the hospital. "Wow it's os early for an arguement." Yukio said as he walked up to his classmate and underclassman."What areyou two fighting about?" Yukio asked The two immediaely blushed furiously as the didn't answer yukio in anyway. They just stood there. REd like tomatoes.  
>"No answer?" Yukio asked again. "NO ANSWER!" Maki yelled and took off. "Wheres she heade?" Yukio said to Nico.<br>"I DONT KNOW! LET's JUST FOLLOW HER!" Nico followed maki being all read herself.

After sometime, They reached a preschool. There were a lot of children playing near a older version of MAki. Yukio quickly registered in his mind tht she must be Maki's mom. He took a while to look around at the children. They were happy and that made him relax. But there was one thing missing. Not one, but two were.  
>He knew immediately that they were Nico and Maki.<p>

"Yukio-kun, You can take a break." Maki's mom said while she tended with the children, Yukio nodded in repsonse.

He decided to look around for the two who were missing. He searched the entire preschool, but they weren't find. Good luck the school was small. There was a lot of trees behind the school, he decided to look there. He slowly walked quietly into the trees. Even if there were brittle leaves on the grass, as he stepped on it,  
>He didn't make a sound. It was like he wasn't even there.<p>

Yukio snapped out of his search when he head a moan. He identified it to be a girl's. He slowly turned to where the sound came from and walked in that direction.  
>As he reached where it was coming from, He saw Nico on top of Maki. The two were in a passionate kiss. Yukio got dazed and stepped on a rock. Tripping, he ruined Nico and MAki's private time. The two were surprised and found Yukio laying down on the grass.<p>

"Y-y-y-y-you saw it didn't you?" Maki and Nico said at the same time. In Unison. Yukio stood up awith an angry face. "IF YOU TWO WERE GOING TO DO IT DO IT AT A ROOM!"  
>Yukio yelled at the two, They couldn't say anything back. Yukio was right. Maki stared off into the ground while nico blushed looking at Yukio.<br>"Geez you two." Yukio rubbed his head. "fine Next time The great Nico-nii and MAki-chan will do it in a room." Nico said annoyingly. Maki still stared at the ground "Maki-chan?" Nico looked at what she was staring at the ground at. There were two big rocks on where they were standing ay, and one of them had a lot of blood around it.  
>"Sakamachi-senpai... Don't you feel anything?" Maki's voice felt like she was scared. It seems that Yukio was stabbed in his fall.<br>"Huh?" Yukio's vision was beginning to blur from blood loss. Being trained to with stand pain has a weakness too, If you don't feel anything, How would you know if you got hurt? Yukio fell onto ground sending Nico and Maki into panic.

* * *

><p><strong>SOrry guys for releasing this Chapter late(?) I had lots of school work to take care of and I didn't have internet for a week. Sorry about that R&amp;R Ill take any pairing suggestion into account.<strong>


End file.
